Hail of a Good Time
by megaflash
Summary: The Weasley Twins test a new Wheeze


"I don't know," said George Weasley, "We couldn't get the charms to work together very well."

Fred Weasley, George's identical twin, looked up from the small, gray box he was holding, "This is the _perfect_ opportunity to test it. We'll figure out where we've been going wrong and improve on it."

The two of them were standing just outside the Great Hall. It was an early Saturday morning, and the other students of Hogwarts were only just beginning to arrive.

"Honestly George, what's the worst that could happen?" Fred asked, shaking the container ordained with three stylized W's.

"We could accidentally summon an elemental who would engage Dumbledore in an epic duel to the death," George answered, grinning.

A _PHWEEE_ erupted from the box in Fred's hand. He hid it behind his back before anyone else saw it. The twins ducked into the Great Hall, making their way towards the Gryffindor table. Eyes alighting on a target, they sat down on either side of him.

"Neville," they said, flashing matching smiles.

"Stalwart Housemate."

"Brave friend."

"Loyal Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Tester."

"Whatever it is," interrupted Neville, "I'm not interested. I am still picking feathers out of my clothes from the last time I helped you."

"We just wanted to thank you for helping us with product testing," George insisted smoothly.

Neville gave him a doubtful look and Fred took the opening to put the gray box on Neville's plate. The high-pitched whistling sound was increasing in volume, drawing the attention of everyone at the table.

"What is that?" Neville asked, inching away from the unstable acting box.

"That's the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Weather Wanderer."

"For when you absolutely-"

"Positively-"

"Have to-"

"Bring down the house!" The twins finished, throwing out their arms dramatically.

"Might want to work on the name," Neville remarked as the box rattled and rolled. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Thought it would have gone off by now," Fred said, leaning in. "Hopefully it doesn't-"

The container exploded, throwing the three boys onto their backs. Wind whipped throughout the Great Hall with a great roar, scattering the incoming owl post. Lightning bolts streaked out and struck the walls, eliciting screams from a first year. Water flowed out like an enchanted river, twisting and twirling through the air as it climbed towards the enchanted ceiling.

Professor McGonagall drew her wand as Professor Flitwick ducked under the High Table. Albus Dumbledore remained focused on finishing his omelet. Snape could be heard deducting points from Gryffindor in the distance.

The small number of students attending breakfast followed Professor Flitwick's lead and hid underneath their respective tables. The wind formed a miniature tornado, drawing in the excess water. Lightning flashed dangerously inside the cyclone.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall yelled, "Mr. Weasley! Did you summon a genie on school property?"

George shook his head while Fred made a mental note to add magical lamps to their store. The twins cast finishing spells from behind a bench they had flipped sideways. The roar of the storm settled to a dull murmur.

Peaking over their hiding spot, they saw a slow-motion tornado of wet owls, soggy pancakes, and sparking cutlery in the middle of the hall.

"Should have ended," Fred muttered, stroking his chin.

"Should have exploded," George answered, looking at the professors.

Dumbledore finished his eggs and stood up. Bits of bacon and potatoes fell from his white beard.

With a flourish of his robes and a twirl of his wand, he incanted loudly, "FINITE!"

A pulse of bright light dazzled onlookers and everyone's ears popped from air pressure. The maelstrom's energy dissipated, dropping food and letters everywhere. Professor McGonagall marched over to the where the twins sat on the floor.

"Two weeks detention!" she snapped, glaring at the grinning pair. "Starting tonight in my office."

Her rant was cut short at the realization that the Weasley twins were looking past her. She followed their gaze and mentally doubled the detention time. The enchanted ceiling had changed from the tranquil blue sky with white fluffy clouds. Dark patches roiled and swirled around the room.

The metallic _TINK_ of something striking a plate drew her attention from the stormy ceiling. A small shard of ice sat innocently on a plate.

"Is that hail?" she asked, inspecting the cold shard.

"Probably, our spells don't-"

"-like being dispelled."

The heavens opened, dropping hail onto the heads of the unfortunate breakfast attendees. Flitwick took a piece of hail to the eye before he ducked back under the High Table. Snape cursed as he fell, having tripped on his way to the door. McGonagall transfigured her hat into a sturdy umbrella. The hail made a staccato thudding sound as it impacted her improvised canopy.

"Four weeks detention," she said, angling her cover for maximum effectiveness. "Starting with cleaning up this mess."

Dumbledore walked down the middle of the great hall, nodding to the students cowering under the tables. Hail landed all around him and whipped past him. However, he neatly sidestepped the barrage.

"Good show boys," he remarked as he passed the Weasley siblings. "Might I recommend testing your products somewhere less vital next time? Perhaps the quidditch pitch."

McGonagall shook her head, the twins staring at a golden fork still stuck in Dumbledore's beard, "However, if you boys blow up the quidditch pitch, I will have Molly staying at the castle for the remainder of term."

**A/N**

**House/Team: Ravenclaw**

**Class Subject: Transfiguration **

**Story Category: Drabble **

**Prompt: [Weather: Hail]  
**

**Word Count: 898**


End file.
